kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Urvasi
Urvasi is a nastika of the Gandharva clan. Appearance In his human form, Urvasi appears as a man with slightly purplish tinted skin. He has medium length hair that is a gradient from light periwinkle blue to purple at the ends, blue eyebrows and pale purple eyes. On his left ear he has two round blue earrings and there are two thin reddish-brown straps visible around his neck that are attached to his shirt. His outfit is composed of a dark reddish-brown shirt, dark brown trousers, and black shoes. He wears an open pink beige cardigan with wide sleeves over his shirt. In female form, her hair is still short and a mixture of blue and pink. Her face is described as perfect and her figure is shapely. Urvasi has a distinctive feminine charm. Personality Urvasi is very hot-headed. He is easily angered and makes sharp comments. In fact, despite his beauty, Menaka was more popular with men than he was because his personality is not quite as pleasant as hers. Nevertheless, he is shown to be very protective of his friends. He helped Menaka survive and watched after Shakuntala. Notes * Urvasi is said to be one of the most beautiful suras when in female form, along with Shuri and Airavata. The three of them are collectively known as "the three sura beauties". * Urvasi is a long-time friend of Menaka and is protective of Shakuntala during the Gandharva clan's troubles in the sura realm. * Currygom made a post on her blog on the subject of Urvasi's eye color. She makes it clear that his eyes are pale purple as seen in Ep.38, and not gold as they seem to appear in Ep.2-55 because of the green-blue lighting in the scene. Plot History Urvasi is the representative for the Gandharva clan in a meeting held in Taksaka's nest. He is first spotted by Utpala who, noting his frowning face, asks him what his problem is. He revealed that a friend of his had been killed by Utpala a while ago when she tried to get close to Taksaka. Eventually, Urvasi gets so upset, he starts rudely cursing the Azure Dragon and tries to attack her. Utpala hides behind Tak and he is forced to give up. Before leaving, Urvasi warns the Destruction Dragon that he will be in a difficult position if he offers his protection to someone like Utpala. Taksaka follows his advice and chases the other dragon away.The Finite Later on, he is shown after the Gandharva clan arrives in the sura realm. He is seen with Shakuntala. After a short conversation between the King and his daughter, Urvasi teases Maruna by stating he is a slowpoke, because he has failed to reached 4th stage after over 1,000 years. He insists he has never seen someone develop so slow in his life. Urvasi escorts Shakuntala to help those in need of their clan. Urvasi was also the one who suggested to leave the weaker suras behind and flee to Garuda's stronghold. He blames Gandharva and himself for having waiting so long to take any measures due their trust in the gods to create an ocean for them. Urvasi promises the King to hold "them" off while he makes his decision. Season 2 31: Sagara materializes Urvasi's form in a transcendental and uses him to fight Agni. Agni notes that she cannot use a living nastika in her transcendental, and deduces that Urvasi must be dead. References es:Urvasi